SpongeBob SquarePants Saves the Krusty Krab 3D (2002 Nick.com game)
UPDATE: March 31, 2015 - This game has been FOUND by Lost Media Wiki contributor KoboChat. ''SpongeBob Saves the Krusty Krab 3D is a 2002 computer game, developed by a 3D Groove. 3D Groove developed other games for Nick.com, including ''Rocket Power: Big Air Mountain, Jimmy Neutron: Space Blast, Dora the Explorer: Backpack Adventure 3D, and Hey Arnold!: Runaway Bus 3D, The game used to be impossible to play until, on March 31, 2015, Lost Media Wiki contributor KoboChat leaked a functional, downloadable trial of the game, available here (you may leave this page upon clicking the link. Otherwise, the download will open in a new tab/window). Gameplay The summary of the game reads: "The evil Plankton has stolen all the Krusty Krab's Krabby Patties and littered them all over the ocean floor. Mr. Krabs is terrified. Can SpongeBob collect all the Krabby Patties before opening time and save the Krusty Krab? Probably." There were 2 versions of this game. At one point, both of them were available on Nick.com: * Downloadable Version - Playable characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. There was a Family Mode, and was full screen. * Free Version - Playable character: SpongeBob, and unlimited play. Accessibility An archived webpage of instructions on how one would have been able to access the game is available here (you may leave this page upon clicking the link. Otherwise, the download will open in a new tab/window). Here are the instructions on accessing the downloadable, non-functioning executable file of the game: * Click the "advergames" banner. * Click "next" on "advergames". * Click on "SpongeBob" in "advergames". * Click on picture of SpongeBob that appears with "Nick.com" logo. * The non-functioning page should appear. Characters During the Full Version game, you can play as both Spongebob, Patrick, an Squidward. Each are programmed with quotes from the show from the early seasons. SpongeBob- Moves the slowest, and the most common quote is "I think you're a winner." when Time is Up, and "Ah! There's one now!" when close to a Jellyfish. Patrick- Second fastest, the only known quote is a crying sound effect when Time is Up (lasts for about 2 seconds) Squidward- The fastest character playable, and the most common quote played is "My vacation begins NOW!" which is programmed for when Time is Up. Images Below are some screenshots of the game. 3DSB Gameplay Footage 2 of 3.png 3DSB Gameplay Footage 1 of 3.png 3DSB Gameplay Footage 3 of 3.png B-init sponge3d.gif 3DSB Possible Main Menu.png SUMMER2.png|The Main Menu of the game SUMMER4.png|Spongebob's appearance when defeated (Stung by a jellyfish to many times.) "You've Been Zapped!" displays on the screen, but only for a short time. SUMMER3.png|Spongebob jumping up and down after finishing the mission. SUMMER.png|The icon displayed on the Nick Arcade program before starting the game. References # 3D Groove homepage. Archived edition: Retrieved March 31, 2015. # A downloadable, functioning version of the game: Retrieved March 31, 2015. Category:Lost Video Games Category:Found Media